Nymphadora?
by NyxBorn
Summary: How poor little Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks got her name. And the resulting arguement. In here, Tonks' middle name is Andromeda.


"Nymphadora." I looked into her eyes. Grey ice eyes. Black eyes. My eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes. His eyes. His eyes. His eyes. Narcissa, (though her were covered partway under a layer of Rosier eyes) Bellatrix's. Sirius, my baby cousin I never saw, but from what I heard was much like Bellatrix. Regulas's. My fathers'. My uncles. All born into the Black family. Our eyes.

"Er Andromeda?"

"What?" I snapped, broken off from my reminiscing. "You didn't feel her breaking you in half as she swam though you. You didn't feel like a fat person for nine months-"

"'Dromeda. Her hair was brown . Now it's red. Now pink. Do Wizarding babies do that? Because I don't remember Professor Sprout saying that-"

"You've never heard of a Metamorphmagus?"

"A Metamorgmaple- whadda?"

"Metamorphmagus. Meaning you can change your shape if you want. Its' really, really rare. Only pops up in Magical families of magical blood. Kinda of the opposite of a Squib. You're so full of magic, it pops out on the exterior. If she's angry, her hair would be black or red. Something like that. An angry color. Or a dark color-"

"Andromeda?"

"Yes Ted? Stop interrupting me! You didn't have her break you in half?"

"Are you sure _Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks_ isn't a bit of a mouthful?"

"Yes, I am. I grew up with the names Bellatrix Druella Black, Andromeda Elladora Black, and Narcissa Cassiopeia Black. None of us are mad...except Bellatrix and she would have been mad if she had a short name, like Irma Crabbe. Personally, I think Narcissa got the best name, and I the second best, but anything would be better then _Druella._ "

Ted knew for all his wife was slightly mocking her family, but no words would make up for the fact she still missed her family, the one who disowned her for daring to love him. "Dromeda?"

"Ted?"

" _Nymphadora?_"

"What's wrong with that name? It's beautiful Ted, like her. It means "Gift of the Nymphs". Anyone should be happy to have that name. I thought about "Violetta" or "Callidora", but Violetta just sounds so...common. Anyway, I don't like that color. Nasty color, it is. Made with scarlet. And blue. And Callidora...it just sounds too much like Cassiopeia."

"So, Andromeda, my beautiful, unbiased, Blood-Traitor wife is telling me she hates the colors red and blue?"

"Scarlet actually-"

"Red, scarlet, what's the difference?"

"Scarlet is the color Bella wo-Bellatrix wore for her debutante ball. And it's the color Gryffindors wear. Nasty judging lot, they are. Why, one accused me to be a baby-killer when I was in Hogwarts! And Cissy-Narcissa wore blue to her debutante ball. I wore purple, myself as I was considered the middle one, Bellatrix looking beautiful in dark colors, Narcissa in pastels, and I in jewel. We all knew Ci-Narcissa was going to wear blue."

"You were scaring him with the Black Glare. But you were nearly Sorted into Ravenclaw-"

"Where they wear _navy_ blue. Ted, you should know this, you sat right next to Ravenclaw in the Great Hall! And he accused me of being Bellatrix!"

"Many do, darling. Are you sure she wouldn't grow up hating her name?"

"Of course. Who would hate the name Nymphadora?"`

"Just...just..._Nymphadora_? What did she do to deserve that?"

"It could be worse. I could name her Irma. Irma-Hester...Ursula-Belvina Tonks!

"_Irma-Hester Ursela-Belvina Tonks_?"

"My grandmother, great great aunt, great great grandmother, and my great great great aunt."

"Merlin, woman, do you want to torture this child? And Hester? Is that even a girls' name? And Irma? Ursula? Belvina? Those are the worst names I've ever heard!"

"Worse then Bellatrix Druella?"

"That's a close second. Nothing wrong with Bellatrix, if you call yourself Bella, who's to know it isn't Isabella? But Druella? Do pureblood families torture their children on purpose?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've always wondered. _Druella_? But her name is going to be Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks."

"But-"

"No buts. Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks .That is her name, and she is going to like it."


End file.
